Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer science and, more specifically, to change detection in a string repository for translated content.
Description of the Related Art
Commonly, consumer electronic devices, such as smartphones, TV set top boxes, and the like, can be loaded with software applications that are installed by the consumer. For example, to enable a particular video streaming service, a smart phone may include an installed JAVA application provided by the vendor of the video streaming service. The JAVA application can be designed to facilitate data transfer between the streaming service and the smartphone and provide a user interface for the streaming service that is compatible with the smartphone.
Applications installed on consumer electronic devices are typically updated periodically to introduce new features, fix software bugs, update the appearance of the user interface, etc. For updates to be enabled on a particular electronic device, an updated version of the application typically needs to be installed on the device and relaunched. One problem with this approach, however, is that some applications must be modified weekly or daily in order to update information, correct text strings, and/or provide other types of application updates. For example, a web-based vendor that serves an international customer base may frequently have newly translated text strings or revised strings of textual content that need to be added to the vendor's application. These types of updates may range from a few words or text strings to the addition of hundreds of newly translated text strings associated with a previously unsupported language. Having to reinstall and relaunch applications on a daily or weekly basis can quickly become an overly inconvenient and time-consuming process for end users.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need in the art for more effective techniques for updating applications with new and revised text strings and textual content.